extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Vatea
'''Austin Vatea '''is an infamous and highly dangerous human being who is a wanted terrorist hunted across a multitude of different worlds throughout the galaxy. He is considered one of the greatest contract killers and hitmen for hire in the modern age, and is somewhat of a legend due to his ability to take on and complete only the most impossible and suicidal of missions. Thanks to this, his clientel has paid him quite handsomely, now living life comfortably as a mercenary with several hundreds of billions of credits under his belt for expendable revenue. Having completely mastered the highly dangerous form of super soldier martial arts known as T.A.M.I.D.O. Austin is one of the most successful products of the highly secret G-Serum procedure, which transformed him into one of the most dangerous and resilient human beings on an intergalactic scale, hence his status as a legendary mercenary. Born with highly mutated genes, austin is also considered a mutant in that he is capable of inherently performing a number of highly superhuman feats, tapping into and harnessing the biological powers of his mutated genes, namely his regenerative healing factor as well as the fact that he holds the ability to generate an over abundance of the biological chemical known as hyperium. He is also one of the last living members of the infamous makuha tribe of ancient maori warriors who had existed for countless thousands of years dating back to the times where planet earth was an infant, thus, he had inherited great physical abilities, and was predisposed to the path of warfare ever since his birth. He is also said to possess nibiru genes in his body as a side effect of his heritage which stems back to the ancient times of the makuha tribe who worshipped nibiru, though to what extent he holds these powers is unknown. Appearance General Appearance Austin is a fairly generic human being aside from the distinguishing characteristics which he has garnered within the realm of possibility for his species. He was always a man of a rather tall, naturally lanky bone structure and build. His shoulders were quite broad and his physical constitution was such that he had superficial muscular definition, though it was more than enough for him to be considered quite athletic. Originally, he stood at a quite impressive 6 feet 1 inches tall, and was of a naturally darker, more tan complexion than most due to his ethnic background of being half white and half maori. He had simple, black hair which fell in a feathery, rather unkempt fashion about his features and head, reaching down to about half neck length, having simple brown eyes. When he was a teenager, austin somehow conned his way into getting a number of body modifications and art done on himself by either lying about his age, doing it himself, or getting a close friend of his to do the work for him at a discount. He has several facial and ear piercings, having hoop rings through his lips, one eyebrow, and a number of piercings in each of his ears. Upon his shoulderblade and bicep, he got a traditional, rare makuha style maori tribe tattoo put into his skin, something which he eventually expanded on as he continued into the years of his adulthood, eventually resulting in a full sleeve and shoulder setup of traditional tribal maori tattoos. Post G-Serum Project Battle Scars & Mods Personality General Disposition The Oracle Program The Nibiru Empress The Nibiru Emperor Relationships Immediate Family Closest Allies Known Enemies Background Early Life Austin was born into a lower class family in an impoverished neighborhood. He lived around an environment of sex, drugs, abuse, violence, gangs, and death, learning early how dangerous and just how violent the world could be. He developed an extremely simplistic, primal complex, and learned to fight brutally and vigorously at a young age, continuously challenging other children for dominance at every possible opportunity. He wasn't interested in education at all, he despised all forms of authority and hated any situation where he was forced to sit down, listen, and behave, developing an extremely rebellious lifestyle at a young age. Illegal Boxing Though he was already fighting quite brutally as early as the age of 6 years old, austin didn't begin participating in organized events until he was about 10 years old. He would engage in highly illegal bareknuckle brawling so as to earn money for his family as well as establish his own dominance. Because of his sheer talent, relentlessness, and infamy for beating down his opponents, resulting in them being severely injured and having lost very onesidedly, austin hd become known as something of a local legend. This caused him to clash ever more violently with other kids from his neighborhood as well as surrounding towns who wanted a piece of him. Thanks to his extended participating in illegal pugilism, austin eventually began reaping in tens of thousands of credits every week, as many people would come out to bet on him in underground fighting matches, and because of it austin had become quite wealthy at a young age. Gang Violence As young as 15 years old, Austin was already enlisted in one of the numerous large gangs of dangerous men and women which dominated the underworld of the city he lived in. He was paid handsomely for his services, specializing in the delivery of illegal goods and fighting against rival gangs. Austin continued fighting, and it was at this time that he began to refine his skills, becoming an excellent and utterly gifted street fighter who was known as a monster by both his allies and enemies. He received many contacts and connections who supplied him with money in exchange for his services, and in a way, austin began to know what it was to have a family of his own. Prison Time UDM Fighting Synopsis Abilities As the man who is acknowledged, respected, and feared by many across the galaxy as the greatest, most dangerous, and most unpredictable mercenary currently up for hire on the black market, it is safe to say that austin possesses the powers, the equipment, the skills, and the faculties which come with a man who is feared and hated by even the toughest and most unruly of space pirates and politicians alike. Austin has advantages which he was both born with and those he cultivated or received over time, all of which compliment one another and work together in concert to make him be viewed as a proverbial galactic boogeyman, keeping many on their toes at night. Mastery Of Fighting Austin is an extremely dangerous, lethal master of close quarters combat, to such an extent that he is considered just as deadly with his bare hands as he is while wielding a weapon. He has been exposed to hardcore fighting in life and death situations since he was as young as 6 years old, and has been battling bare knuckle against tough opponents for years, experiences which have built up his innate affinity for battle and unarmed combat, causing him to develop immense skill and natural experience with fighting. Up until he was 14, austin's fighting style was highly improvised, though he has received training in numerous styles of military martial arts, including sambo and systema. His fighting skills are such that he eventually grew to become one of the most dominant fighting in the underground death match illegal fighting tournament, which is the biggest and most popular illegal bloodsport in the known galaxy. '''T.A.M.I.D.O: '''As one of the few surviving members of the G-Soldier initiative, austin is a heavily experienced master of T.A.M.I.D.O. -- the unique and extremely superhuman system of martial arts and fighting techniques which were crafted to push the barehanded and physical capabilities of the g-serum super soldiers to the absolute limit. Through the "Tactical Attack Method Initiative Devastating Overkills", austin has become nearly untouchable in close quarters combat. Austin has mastered all the highly advanced techniques of this style, called the deadliest method of combat in human history. He is capable of fighting barehanded against a multitude of predatory species, once taking on a troop of 10 yautja elite tribesmen and felling them in the same way ip man did in the legend is born, and he can even fight and overwhelm predators much larger and more dangerous than a human, such as the time he fought and killed a xenomorph queen barehanded. Austin utilizes T.A.M.I.D.O. to the highest possible zenith of what it was designed for, there is almost no opponent capable of fighting equally with him. Super Soldier Powers Austin is an extremely rare breed of super soldier, known as a g-soldier. He participated in the highly secretive g-serum process, in which his body was injected with a particularly strong, powerful blend of super soldier serum. Out of the hundreds of potential g-soldiers selected, austin was one of the handful of survivors who lived through the bonding process, recovering, and subsequently obtaining incredible superhuman abilities and potentiality. Austin is a great many times more powerful and dangerous than the average super soldier, capable of felling them with considerable ease. Because of his status as a fully fledged g-soldier, austin has been able to take on and conquer the most impossible of jobs, tasks, and missions issued to him by his employers, as his highly modified body and genes allow him to perform impossible feats, fighting and even defeating the most dangerous and most well armed of his targets and foes. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Naturally, austin's entire muscular layout was drastically morphed, altered, and modified thanks to the g-serum injected into his body. His physical power output became enormously superhuman, to the point that he can lift, throw, press, and break objects of a weight and mass which typically far exceed that of normal human beings. Every useful muscle on his person was enhanced not only in size, but the actual number of muscle fibers composing his body were multiplied immensely. Scientists guess based on data that austin, like all g-soldiers, has a number of heavily condensed muscle fibers in his system which are measured at about 3200 times greater than the average human being. Because of this, lifting tons at a time can be done with superficial effort by austin. With such strength, it can be naturally assumed that austin's blows and physical attacks are extremely dangerous and lethal. He is capable of inflicting wounds on creatures that are otherwise immune to the attacks of barehanded humans, in most cases, he rips them apart. '''Enhanced Speed: '''With such an enormous amount of muscle fibers, austin's physical speed has also been enhanced to the point of extremely superhuman standards. He is capable of moving, fighting, and running at speeds which enormously eclipse that of the greatest and most well trained athletes known to man. Exceeding the speed of 40 mph is something which can be achieved by austin in the same way as a triathlon runner goes for a morning jog. With great effort, austin can exceed 90 mph quite easily, making him faster than a cheetah by a considerable margin. Naturally, his attacks, such as the punches and kicks he performs with his martial arts are also much, much faster than that of even the greatest professional martial artist on earth. He can execute many highly damaging, precise and lethal blows to numerous points and area's on the body of his opponent, and many times greatly exceeds the reflexes of highly trained, skilled opponents, often overwhelming them wholly. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''With the ability to perform such incredible feats of superhuman prowess, austin's stamina has also been increased to the point that he can continue exploiting his own g-soldier powers for extended, great periods of time. Austin is an incredible resilient and enduring individual, his stamina being increased that it has become near impossible for him to ever suffer severe exhaustion, and actually becoming exhausted is something rare for him as well. Firstly, his stamina is such that recuperation through sleep is something that has become superficial for him. So long as he engages in some form of rest, a few hours of remaining in place is usually enough to regenerate his stamina and refresh him completely. For austin to actually become exhausted, he would have to engage in pushing his g-soldier body to the limit, such as sprinting at 90 mph, for hours at a time before fatigue toxins become too much for him. Otherwise, austin possesses such a degree of endurance and stamina that any idea of recuperative rest is fairly meaningless to him. '''Enhanced Health: '''Austin's immune system and health has been effectively superchaged thanks to the g-serum procedure he has undergone. His body is basically in a perpetual state of complete, flawless health and penultimate human conditioning at all times, possessing a health level which is equal to that of the most active and diligent of human beings who have dedicated themselves to a lifestyle of health. His immune system is extremely voracious and effective, capable of breaking down and destroying even the most malignant of outside substances such as germs, diseases, chemicals, etc. Most substances of the like are destroyed and flushed from his system completely mere seconds after entering, and because of this, austin is completely immune to even the most potent forms of poisons, sicknesses, and diseases, even cancerous cells or substances that are wholly malignant can be destroyed by austin's immune system. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Even austin's sensory faculties have been effected and enormously sharpened by the after effects of the g-serum on his body. His five senses, all the way through sight, smell, hearing, touch, and even taste have all been boosted to the point that he has become an insanely perceptive, keen, and observant individual. For example, his sense of sight has been increased to the point that his vision functions more like an eagles than anything. He views everything at an immense definition of clarity, and is capable of focusing on and pinpointing the tiniest most intricate details in everything that he witnesses, even focusing on and perceiving things dozens of meters away from his person. His sense of hearing is such that he can hear objects and people moving about as they travel, sensing exactly where they are in relation to his position, what they are wearing or what they are armed with, etc. With such sharp senses, its almost impossible to catch austin by surprise or to sneak around or up on him due to the fact he perceives almost every detail around him regardless of how tiny or hidden. Biological Mutations Inherently, austin was born a mutant, a human being possessing advanced biological powers and abilities, advantages over normal human beings which come about due to a mutagenic gene in their bodies which grant them such skills. Austin's particular genes have yielded him not one but a few mutant powers, complimenting his abilities, something which is not uncomming among human beings who were born with mutant genes. Austin's mutant powers are extremely potent and useful, making his status as the greatest most dangerous mercenary in the galaxy that much more believable upon witnessing what he can accomplish thanks to his mutagenic genes, as they permit him to voluntarily put himself in situations which would otherwise be extremely dangerous for anyone that isn't him. '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Austin is capable of recovering from injuries far, far faster than the average human being. Superficial wounds such as cuts and lacerations close up and heal at such a speed that it may as well be considered instant. He skin never bruises regardless of how much trauma he sustains, only ever going a pigment of red for a few seconds before healing. His regenerative healing factor is so potent that many of those he has faced consider him completely immortal, due to the fact that even more extreme wounds such as broken bones simply crack back into place seconds after he sustains them, regardless of how serious or severe the fractured bone in question is. Destroyed vital organs, such as ruptured intestinal organs or punctured lungs simply heal and close up seconds later, and foreign objects such as blades or bullets are literally pushed out of their wounds seconds after sustaining them due to muscular contraction. '''Excess Hyperium Glands: '''Austin was also born with an over-abundance of hyperium glands, which generate the extremely potent biological chemical known as hyperium in excess. Austin's hyperium glands can be triggered in a variety of ways, as they function on the same basis as adrenaline, being an enhanced, mutant form of it. Whenever austin gets into a gunfight or such situations, small quantities of hyperium are already dotting his system, enhancing his abilities. When austin gets into particularly dangerous situations, or is even cornered, his hyperium glands will go into overdrive, and essentially superchage his system, making him dozens of times stronger, faster, more sensitive, immune to pain with the ability to completely ignore injuries, etc. Austin frequently carries on his person several needles of a medicinal chemical which triggers his hyperium glands and makes them go wild. His power armor also injects this into his system at times. Cybernetic Modifications Years of hardcore, intense, and brutal combat have weathered on austin's body, and at various points throughout his career, he has sustained injuries which have destroyed certain parts of his body, ceasing all functionality in the area's damaged. However, thanks to austin's access to and deep knowledge of body modification science, he has obtained a number of extremely advanced replacement limbs and synthetic substitutions for the limbs and organs he has lost in battle. These cybernetic modifications are shown to be extremely effective investments on austin's part, not only restoring full functionality to the parts of his body which have been detroyed, but in some cases, actually going to enhance his capabilities and the function of his limbs to an entirely new height, making him superior. '''Omnilense X-12: '''During his time in prison, austin was injected with a drug daily, which acted to essentially render his mutant cells useless, robbing him of his healing factor and hyperium gland functionality. He suffered numerous injuries while being made to fight against other prisoners for the entertainment of others, and subsequently, his right eye was damaged beyond repair. However, thanks to his connections, the warden of the prison he was being held at decided to bless austin by implanting an extremely advanced synthetic eye into his head, as a replacement for the destroyed organ. The omnilense x-12, a highly experimental object which can not only restore vision, but essentially act as a camera, a data storage device, a television, computer, etc, all in one, even more advanced and potent than austin's immense super soldier vision. The abilities of the omnilense are many, allowing austin to view in multiple light spectrums, and view objects miles away. '''DNI Master Unit: '''The DNI Master Unit was the replacement for austin's original DNI, or a "Direct Neural Interface", which essentially allows a human hands free access to the internet and digital programs with his mind alone, hands free. The DNI Master Unit, or the "oracle unit" contains the oracle master program, a highly intelligent self aware, almost organic program capable of unlimited hacking protocols and extremely advanced military grade data manipulation and control. Essentially, the DNI Master Unit is a friendly voice in austin's head that grants him virtually unlimited potency in the accessing, distribution, and manipulation of digital things. Thanks to oracle, austin has become an omnipotent datapath, so to speak, something which proves extremely useful in age where computer interfaces and data is something that may as well be considered lifeblood in the modern age of continued flourishing intergalactic economy and business. Truly, thanks to the DNI Unit, which transmits austin's brainwaves, thoughts, and will into data, there is nothing he cannot appropriate or access. General Armaments Austin has access to an extremely wide variety of highly effective, wholly lethal weapons of a military grade. These weapons are carried and maintained either on his personal vessel or held in secret weapons storage facilities appropriated by him, which can be located on various remote worlds throughout the galaxy. He is a companion of many black market weapons dealers and a personal friend of some of the most gifted and in some cases, insane firearms designers and builders known to man, all of whom continuously supply him with new technology, gear, ammunition, and modifications in exchange for his own services and loyalty to them. As such, austin has many highly dangerous tools of mass destruction available to him for immediate use, perfect for dealing with the greatest of targets. '''Hurricane Rail Assault Rifle: '''A cutting edge, extremely advanced, powerful, and utterly lethal tool of incredible devastation, this extremely powerful heavy machine gun known as the hurricane is the default weapon which austin wields at all times. A weapon befitting a man who holds eminence as the most fear-inducing mercenary in the known galaxy, this weapon was built, designed, and manufactured based entirely upon austin's demands and preferences, as a client of the draig military weapons association, who built the hurricane for him. What is essentially the culmination of thousands of years of human combat, the hurricane rail assault rifle is a massive gun fitted with railgun technology, highly explosive, massive caliber ammo, and can basically be described as a handheld weapon of mass destruction, implementing numerous different characteristics from only the most advanced, dangerous, and powerful weapons on the market. General Equipment Aside from weapons, there as a considerable roster of various mechanisms, gadgets, and tools which are carried on austin's person at all times, serving various different precautions. The tools which he carries aren't specifically purposed for combat, yet are all too useful, and are invaluable in having on his person at all times, especially for somebody who lives the highly dangerous life of one who is considered the most lethal and influential mercenary in the entire galaxy. Thanks to the technology that austin has access to, he can be considered a walking, full inventory of highly valuable technolgy and gadgetry alike, as he has obtained a number of highly advanced tools and objects, many of which are completely limited solely to his usage, are utterly unique, and extremely rare or expensive. Tritonium Power Armor The crux of austin's status as the one who is to be feared and respected in reverence as the deadliest mercenary in the galaxy is none other than his infamous suit of highly advanced tritonium power armor. Austin never leaves his vessel without donning this extremely effective, useful, and potent suit of cutting edge armor, a suit of technology which was paid for and constructed to his exact preferences and desires by some of the greatest fabricators and builders that austin is in contact with. Of course, he also had a heavy role in designing the functions of the suit as well. This suit, which is completely unique and entirely native to his usage, is quite literally worth tens of billions of credits, as an armor set that can weather attack from almost any foe or environment while providing comfort, safety, power, and mobility to the wearer. A suit with a dull, matte gunmetal finish accented by neon red, the appearance of austin anywhere is to be feared by his targets. '''Tritonium Outer Shell: '''Tritonium -- an extremely rare, expensive, and highly illegal form of unique steel that was discovered on mars. A material which has the properties of all of graphene, adamantium, vibranium, and gundanium, essentially making it light as paper and yet, ridiculously close to indestructible, with an almost rubbery level of flexibility. This extremely rare, potent and useful material is sought after by countless individuals across the galaxy, and austin is one of the few people lucky enough and exlusive enough to have an entire suit of armor fashioned out of tritonium for him. The power armor is capable of casually shrugging of damage from the most intense of attacks and destructive of weapons easily. Nuclear grade weapons pose no threat to austin while wearing the armor suit, as all damage is soaked up perfectly tanked by the solid or vibrational properties of the armor suit condensed in countless layers of atom sized steel. Thanks to his tritonium armor, austin has become known as an unstoppable juggernaut both durable and agile at the same time. '''Artificial Muscle Fibers: '''If austin didn't already possess strength gargantuan enough, donning the tritonium armor suit enhances his already enormously superhuman strength to utterly herculean heights. Beneath the outer tritonium shell of the suit lays an intricate, highly condensed body suit of artificial muscle fibers which work in perfect concert with austin's body, layering over austin's person in an exoskeletal fashion. These muscle fibers, which are only partially inspired by the layout of the human body, work together to enhance the wearers natural physical strength by an astounding 60 times, allowing austin to perform feats of strength the likes of which eclipse anything he could have done previously by leaps and bounds. Lifting entire ships and tossing xenomorph queens like ragdolls are now feats which austin can not only accomplish, but has in fact performed in the past, thanks to the sheer power of his armor suit. '''Nonpoint Energy Furnace: '''Another extremely rare item which is distributed in ration to only the most selective and exclusive of elite individuals throughout the galaxy. What powers the tritonium armor suit is an extremely advanced nonpoint energy powerplant, which quite literally provides austin unlimited energy to power the suit with. Protected by the tritonium outer shell at the upper center of the wearers upper back, is a large caliber nonpoint energy coil, which is the only known mechanism capable of harnessing unlimited quantities of raw energy from an extradimensional place called the nonpoint dimension, which perpetually houses and replenishes unlimited quantities of energy. Other, smaller energy coils are distributed about the tritonium suit, on the torso and limb components, transmitting unlimited energy to the entire body remotely and completely wirelessly, remaining active for as long as the user requires. '''DNI Acceptor Unit: '''Within the helmet compartment of the tritonium armor suit is a built in DNI "adapter" of sorts which connects to austin's DNI united wirelessly. Essentially allowing both oracle and austin flawless control over the faculties, functions, and features of the suit by using only his thoughts and brainwaves. This allows austin to move his limbs and be granted physical agility that is utterly lossless, no different as if he weren't wearing the suit at all, letting him behave and move about in a fashion which is utterly organic. The DNI acceptor reads the nerve commands and brainwaves of austin's mind the instant that they occur, allowing austin to maintain the same physical speed and reaction time as he would be capable of performing with if he wasn't wearing the suit at all, quite literally, the suit responds to its wearers movements in a way that doesn't slow him down at all, working together in complete unison with austin. Nibiru Virus Infection Quotes Quotes About Austin Quotes By Austin Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fated Retribution's Content